


Lovely Dreams, Lovely Thoughts

by GalaxyWaver



Series: Roman the what? [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, Fusion, Hearing Voices, Light Angst, Tumblr could give you some clues if you can find my account, but is it what you think it is?, but some people just like to talk an talk, does anyone have any ideas or comments on the matter?, poor Roman just wants to do his job, probably bad grammar and spelling but, so am I, still confused at what's going on?, there that tag is again, what are tags, whatever, who is Roman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWaver/pseuds/GalaxyWaver
Summary: He was a dream maker...a weaver if you will. He knew what he was, what he was meant to do. However, someone else thinks that he is much more.





	Lovely Dreams, Lovely Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such along wait! My laptop has given me the blue screen of death and I need to get a new one. I'm uploading on a family member's laptop so updates might be slow.

His job was a busy one inside the mind palace; he could not remember the last time he had a good night’s sleep. But that was the job of the Thomas’ Dream Weaver and Catcher. While many of the other sides turned in for the night as their host went to bed, Roman stayed up to create the dreams that would be forgotten not long after they met Thomas.

 

The others never knew what Roman did “after hours”. He didn’t want them to know exactly what he did; he couldn’t trust them.

 

**Those idiots aren’t worthy of seeing us at our most powerful. We owe them nothing; especially our trust.**

 

Okay, so maybe he had a few problems relating to the others, but would he ever tell them that? Of course not! Why show  **them** his wea **knesses** when they could  **use them against** him? That’s what they  **did before. They would do it again, they absolutely would.** **_They would ba-_ **

 

Roman shook his head, throwing those thoughts back towards those that sent them to the forefront of his mind. Why they felt he should be bombarded by those thoughts he would never know. It hurt them and him more than anything.

 

The creative side cracked his fingers as red smoke-like magic surrounded his body, noises close to that of paper ripping filling the air around him. His brown eyes slowly changed to red, the color of royalty.  **The color of pride.**

 

He was the master of dreams. He was the puppetmaster among the Imagination. He choose what happened in each story, whether it be a fanciful dream or a nightmare. The only thing keeping those nightmarish monsters from entering the mindscape was him. But his lovely beasts were just so sweet. They would  **never hurt anyone….**

 

A giggle escaped his lips before he could stop it, a quiet but spine chilling giggle all the same. Oh how everyone thought him, what? Stupid? Idiotic? Creative……

 

**_Well technically we are creative. That is quite literally what we are. Stop making us into something we are not._ **

 

**Oh, but why make those other** **_sides_ ** **comfortable? We could do so much more yet we are held back by this fake love that you and the others have. It is quite disgusting really. We need no one.**

  
  


**_You say that, yet we depend on them for this light, for Thomas. You cannot merely say one thing and in reality do another. What you think can hurt-_ **

 

**Can hurt who? Your so called ‘little brothers’? They knew just as well as I that the light sides are to not be trusted in the least. Your ‘brothers’ know to avoid them, to escape into the mind if they so need to. Morality, Logic, Anxiety; they are all viruses that hope to take over. Thomas does not need them.**

 

**_…...You are insane my friend. That is what they said about us, or do you not remember? And besides, even with our power, you know we could never hurt the others no matter how much you wish we could. HE would not allow it._ **

 

**We are him! We created him! He obeys us dear. We control him, not the other way around.**

 

**_Are you sure about that?_ **

 

Roman shook his head, realizing he had zoned out during the exchange between those two. He glanced at the clock, seeing it read 1:00 am. Groaning, as he knew that only tiny flashes of dreams had reached Thomas, he let his body disappear into a red/yellow smoke that moved with the conscious of himself. 

 

Might as well make the last few hours of sleep worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? If you are don't worry! Everything will be revealed in due time.....


End file.
